jessicas_top_40fandomcom-20200213-history
Your Body
"Your Body" is the lead single from Christina Aguilera's fifth studio album, Lotus. The song was officially released September 14, 2012, but charted on Jessica's Top 40 a month early thanks to a demo, mirroring the chart run of Katy Perry's #1 hit "Part Of Me" earlier in the year. Upon its Jessica's Top 40 debut, "Your Body" became Christina Aguilera's 18th song to reach the top 40, as well as her 14th to reach the top 10 and her first top 5 hit on her own since "Keeps Gettin' Better" in 2008. On September 30, 2012, "Your Body" became Christina's fourth Jessica's Top 40 #1 single. After the success of Christina Aguilera's transition from pure pop to a more elctro-driven sound on her 2008 single "Keeps Gettin' Better", she said she would advance on that sound on what would become her fourth English language, non-seasonal studio album, Bionic, which was released in June 2010. However, the album became one of her most infamous releases; it received a divided critical reception due to the radical change in direction, and its only charting single "Not Myself Tonight" was criticized for its similarities to Lady Gaga. With the Bionic era failing to live up to the high expectations raised as her first album since 2006, it seemed Christina Aguilera's career was over, but fortunately, that was not the case when she signed on to become a judge and mentor on the televised singing competition The Voice, which became a ratings hit and led to her collaboration on Maroon 5's "Moves Like Jagger", a global hit that reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. Christina's fifth album was one of my most highly anticipated releases of 2012, and its lead single "Your Body" was confirmed in January of that year, with a release expected to coincide with the second season of The Voice, but was postponed for unknown reasons. But the single was released September 2012 as the third season began, with a fifth studio album entitled Lotus due for release in the competitive holiday period. "Your Body" was co-written and co-produced by Max Martin, a Swedish songwriter and producer who rose to fame for his work with 1990s teen pop stars - though this was his first time working with Christina, who rose to fame during that era. The song was described as a "club banger" built around the hook "All I wanna do is what you wanted", though the hook was later changed to "All I wanna do is love your body." Many critics praised Christina's comeback as a return to form, with a writer for the UK's The Guardian saying, "It wouldn’t be a Christina leadoff single without her patented shock-you lyrics and double entendre. You always want the first single from your newest album to capture people’s attentions whether it be by the vocals, the melody or the lyrics. She did it with 'Dirrty' for Stripped, 'Ain't No Other Man' for Back to Basics and 'Not Myself Tonight' for Bionic." Although "Your Body" was not officially released to radio until September 14, 2012, the song debuted at #19 on Jessica's Top 40 on August 26, 2012, just three days after a demo of the song was leaked online. The song repeated a feat achieved by Katy Perry's "Part Of Me" earlier in the year by charting early due to a demo and rapidly climbing up the charts before the official song is released. Had the song debuted the first full week of its official release, "Your Body" would have debuted at #2, its chart position on September 23, 2012. On September 30, 2012, "Your Body" climbed to #1 to become Christina's fourth Jessica's Top 40 chart-topper and third as a lead artist.